


Der Strauß

by cricri



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e17 Forty Years From Sand Island, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Magnum, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Fix-It für die Episode „Forty years from Sand Island“.>Post in meinem LJ





	Der Strauß

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Charakterschwächen – starr / unflexibel – fürs Team  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Fandom: Magnum  
> Genre: Humor, mild h/c, Freundschaft, Pre-Slash if you squint  
> Handlung: Fix-It für die Episode „Forty years from Sand Island“. Und zwar für die [Szene im Krankenhaus](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x4rivfa) (ab 14:55), in der Higgins für einen Moment denkt, Magnum habe ihm Blumen mitgebracht. Es schadet nicht sie zum Verständnis anzuschauen ;)  
> Länge: ~ 900 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 100 Minuten  
> A/N: Ja, ich oute mich … ich habe eine Schwäche für eher ungewohnte Pairings ;) Aber was soll ich sagen, die zwei lagen mir schon immer am Herzen, und als ich letztens zufällig diese Episode gesehen habe, mußte ich das einfach schreiben. This ship sails itself. <3  
> Und wer jetzt was richtig Gutes zu Magnum/Higgins lesen will (richtig, richtig gut), dem empfehle ich [The most beautiful tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737033) (ca. 7.000 Wörter und nicht nur das beste, was ich je zu den beiden gelesen habe, sondern auch ganz allgemein eine ausgesprochen schöne und gutgeschriebene Geschichte)

***

Natürlich hatte er die Hunde gefüttert. Und nicht mit Tacos, denn obwohl er Higgins Einstellung zu Fast Food mehr als snobistisch fand, Doggen bekam so etwas wohl eher nicht. Und Higgins hatte zwar maßlos übertrieben, was seinen Gesundheitszustand betraf, aber er konnte durchaus sehen, daß der andere noch nicht wirklich wieder auf dem Damm war. Und eigentlich hatte er ja auch gar nichts dagegen, Higgins zu helfen – wenn da bloß nicht immer diese Machtspielchen wären. Wirklich, er hätte Higgins jederzeit geholfen in so einer Situation. Dazu brauchte man ihn überhaupt nicht zu erpressen, und er war sich eigentlich sicher, daß Higgins das auch wußte. Aber Higgins konnte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut. Er kannte niemanden, der derartig stur war. Stur und absolut unflexibel. Tee um vier, und wenn die Welt unterging. Gefühle? Spontanität? Fehlanzeige. Er hätte ebensogut mit einem Roboter zusammenwohnen können. Einem britischen Roboter. _Stiff upper lip_ und so weiter. Magnum seufzte.

Nein, das war wirklich eine dumme Idee. Er ließ den Finger sinken, der schon fast die Klingel vom Haupthaus gedrückt hatte. Natürlich war _er_ keineswegs so stur wie Higgins. Er konnte durchaus spontan sein. Auch wenn er, zugegebenermaßen, Higgins Spielchen meistens mitspielte. Das Handeln um Privilegien, und was da alles so dazugehörte. Und natürlich … Er sah auf den Strauß in seiner Hand. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er zumindest in der Hinsicht genauso unflexibel wie Higgins. Warum fiel ihm das bloß so schwer? Es war doch ehrlich gemeint. Er hatte sich wirklich Sorgen um den anderen gemacht. Und er wollte ihm wirklich eine Freude machen. Warum also war das so schwer? Bloß weil er sich komisch dabei vorkam, einem anderen Mann Blumen zu schenken?

Weil er nicht aus seiner Haut konnte?

Magnum runzelte die Stirn. Und dann, bevor er es sich wieder anders überlegen konnte, hob er die Hand und drückte auf die Klingel.

***

„Wenn Sie denken, daß Sie mich dadurch davon ablenken können, daß es sehr wohl Ihre Schuld war –“

Magnum rollte die Augen. War ja klar, daß Higgins wieder von dem Unfall anfing. Aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, warum er gekommen war. Er würde das jetzt durchziehen. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen.“

Higgins schaute überrascht auf. Und nein, das war nicht wirklich der Grund. Oder jedenfalls nicht der einzige Grund. Vor allem war es Higgins Gesichtsausdruck in dem Moment, als er gedacht hatte, die Blumen seien für ihn. Und sein Gesichtsausdruck, als er verstanden hatte, daß Magnum die Blumen gar nicht für ihn mitgebracht hatte. Seit Tagen sah er Higgins Gesicht vor sich, sobald er die Augen schloß und versuchte einzuschlafen. Das war wohl das, was man gemeinhin schlechtes Gewissen nannte. Magnum gab sich einen Ruck. „Tut mir leid, das mit der Verwechslung. Die Schwester hatte mir den Strauß in die Hand gedrückt um eine Vase zu suchen, und, naja …“

Higgins wendete sich wieder dem Strauß zu und zupfte an den Blumen herum. „Die Prioritäten bei Ihren Entschuldigungen lassen zwar zu wünschen übrig, aber –“

„Für den Bremsschlauch können Sie mich nun wirklich nicht verantwortlich machen! Ich habe den Wagen warten lassen, das war einfach … Pech.“

Higgins seufzte. Allerdings mit deutlich weniger Vehemenz als üblich. „Sie können sich nützlich machen und eine Vase holen.“ Er deute auf den Schrank hinter sich, und Magnum entging nicht, daß er beim Anheben des Arms leicht zusammenzuckte. „Das oberste Bord links.“

Magnum nickte. Tatsächlich war er froh, etwas zu tun zu haben. Auch wenn ihn die Auswahl fast überforderte. Für einen Mann, der noch nie Blumen geschenkt bekommen hatte, besaß Higgins eine ganze Menge Vasen. Oder waren das Robins Vasen? Das ließ sich nicht immer so leicht auseinanderhalten. „Die hier?“

„Zu groß.“ Higgins schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf. „Eine Vase sollte immer maximal ein Drittel der Höhe des Straußes haben.“

Magnum seufzte und griff eine andere. „Die hier?“

„Diese hier ist akzeptabel.“ Higgins nahm ihm die Vase ab und humpelte mit Strauß und Vase Richtung Küche.

Einige Sekunden stand er etwas ratlos im Wohnzimmer herum, dann folgte er dem anderen.

„Kann ich was helfen?“

„Ich bezweifle, daß Sie viel vom dekorativen Anrichten eines Blumenstraußes verstehen, Magnum.“

Magnum schnaubte. Und dann sagte er, was sowieso die ganze Zeit in seinem Kopf herumgeisterte und was irgendwie leichter zu sagen war, wenn Higgins ihm dabei den Rücken zuwendete und mit den Blumen beschäftigt war. „Ich bin froh, daß Ihnen nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist.“

Higgins stockte kurz und nickte dann unmerklich. Sturer Kerl. _Aber du würdest ihn nicht anders haben wollen_ , dachte Magnum und merkte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Wollen Sie zum Essen bleiben?“

„Gerne.“ Magnum unterbrach sich. „Aber … Sie sollten sich besser wieder hinlegen. Ich koche.“

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee.“ Higgins drehte sich um. Magnum blinzelte. Der Strauß sah irgendwie … besser aus als vorher. „In unser beider Interesse.“

„Wir könnten auch was liefern lassen.“ Und wie wahrscheinlich war das? Er konnte schon sehen, wie Higgins die Stirn runzelte. „Oder ich mache uns einfach Sandwichs. Dabei kann man ja wohl nicht viel falsch machen.“

Higgins sah ihn nachdenklich an. Und dann, als er schon fest mit einem Vortrag über die Kunst des Sandwich-Machens rechnete mit Exkursen zu den zahlreichen Möglichkeiten, dabei etwas falsch zu machen, die er, Magnum, sicherlich nicht auslassen würde, sagte Higgins: „ _Da Guiseppe_ liefert auch, wenn ich mich recht erinnere?“

Magnum grinste. „Perfekt! Ich rufe sofort an.“

Vielleicht konnten sie sich doch bewegen. Wenigstens ein kleines bißchen. Wenigstens hin und wieder.

* Fin *


End file.
